


His Horns

by Novah (Feather_Weight)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Domestic Discipline, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Non-Sexual, Non-Sexual Corporal Punishment, Please Don't Sexualize It, Yamaguchi Tadashi is a Good Friend, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feather_Weight/pseuds/Novah
Summary: “Allow me to play Devil’s Advocate for a minute.”Tadashi tensed. In all his years of knowing Tsukki, he knew that statement never meant good. Especially not when it was such a controversial topic like this. He had hoped that his boyfriend would’ve at least kept quiet about gay rights. Especially since the topic pertained directly to them.Of course, he didn’t keep quiet. Tsukki was Tsukki, and whether he actually believed half the things he said during their classroom debates didn’t matter. His boyfriend only spoke for reactions, a smirk spreading across his face at the discomfort of his classmates.This fic contains non-sexual corporal punishment with dubious consent between minors. Read with caution.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	His Horns

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoys!
> 
> Just want to reiterate that his fic contains **non-sexual corporal punishment** in case that was missed before.
> 
> Also for those who are uncomfortable with the use of belts, there is a brief belting in this fic. If you would like to skip it is from  
> "Before he knew it, he was leaning over a desk while he heard shuffling and the jingle of a belt buckle behind him. "   
> to  
> "He heard Tadashi drop the belt on the floor before wrapping his arms around his midsection."
> 
> Thank you for reading <3

“Allow me to play Devil’s Advocate for a minute.”

Tadashi tensed. In all his years of knowing Tsukki, he knew that statement never meant good. Especially not when it was such a controversial topic like this. He had hoped that his boyfriend would’ve at least kept quiet about gay rights. Especially since the topic pertained directly to them. 

Of course, he didn’t keep quiet. Tsukki was Tsukki, and whether he actually believed half the things he said during their classroom debates didn’t matter. His boyfriend only spoke for reactions, a smirk spreading across his face at the discomfort of his classmates. 

Even knowing that his boyfriend was a literal gay man did not help to keep his blood from boiling. The way he was speaking about the topic like it was some kind of joke made Tadashi feel sick. He couldn’t even look at him at the moment. 

He really tried his best to ignore him for the most part, but his boyfriend just kept going, spewing nonsense like he was a fountain. He didn’t know how long Tsukki had been speaking for before their teacher cut him off, and it was only after he had implied that conversion therapy was _ethical_ and that is was something gay people should actively seek to get. 

Was he being serious right now? 

“Alright Kei, I think that’s a good place for you to wrap up,” their sensei spoke. “I, er, appreciate how opinionated you are when it comes to class discussions…” The compliment came out forced, and when Tadashi glanced to see how Tsukki would react to it, he was nothing short of horrified at his boyfriend’s smugness. 

“Would anyone else like to share with the class about how they feel? Tadashi?” 

He had to pry his eyes off his boyfriend to stare at his teacher. She probably saw the distaste painted onto his face. For a brief moment, he _had_ been tempted to provide a rebuttal to Tsukki’s words, and sometimes he did when the topic wasn’t such a sensitive one. For _this_ , though? Tadashi’s opinion would be better spoken to his boyfriend in private. 

“No,” Tadashi responded, tone carefully even and staring down at his lap. Yes, he’d discuss this with Tsukki later and let him know when he needed to reign it in since he clearly didn’t know how to himself.

\--

Tadashi hadn’t spoken to Tsukki for the majority of the day. At first, his boyfriend didn’t seem to notice, but it became near impossible for him not to realize he was being ignored.

“Tadashi, where do you want to sit at lunch today?” 

He was met with silence. Tadashi kept his gaze glued to his phone, acting as though he hadn’t heard him at all. 

“Tadashi.”

There was more silence. Tsukishima could’ve sworn he saw his boyfriend’s eyebrows furrow. A mixture of unease and confusion washed over him. 

“ _Tadashi_ ,” he spoke again, slowing to a stop. He reached out to gently take hold of Tadashi’s shoulder. The other boy stopped, not fighting the touch, but he didn’t turn to look at him either. 

“Tadashi, why are you ignoring me, did I do something?”

Tadashi had to take a breath so as to not turn and immediately start yelling at his boyfriend. He knew that Tsukki could be oblivious when it came to his faults, but if he really didn’t know that he did, then getting through to his boyfriend would be more difficult than he thought. 

“I don’t know, Tsukishima. Do you think you’ve done something that I’d be upset at you for?”

His boyfriend paused, he could tell by the way the hand on his shoulder tensed even though he didn’t look at him. 

“You _are_ mad at me,” he realized, though it didn’t really take a rocket scientist to find out. Tsukki paused, retracting his hand so he could walk in front of Tadashi to make the other boy look at him. “What did I do?” Tsukki asked him, though the boy didn’t typically wear too much emotion on his face, he could tell by his upturned brows that he was actually concerned. Good, but that didn’t change the fact that he wasn’t immediately able to tell what he could’ve done.

Tadashi glanced around, the hallway was cleared, but it didn’t mean that he exactly wanted to have this conversation right now. When he glanced back at his boyfriend and realized the way Tsukki was staring at him with abnormally round eyes, he begrudgingly recognized that he couldn’t leave him in the dark for much longer. His boyfriend was bound to worry himself sick before he could ever tear into him for it. 

“It was something you said,” he tried to remain vague, Tsukki shouldn’t need the answer spoon-fed to him. 

“I say a lot of things,” came Tsukki’s reply. Tadashi responded with a grimace. 

“Tsukishima I’m not going to just give you the answer. Please at least _try_ to think of what you did.” 

Tsukki, thank goodness, did at least try to seem contemplative. His brow furrowed and he pressed an angled finger to his lips. After a couple of long moments, he glanced back up at Tadashi. 

“Was it what I said in class?” Good, so his boyfriend was a little self-aware. “You should know I didn’t mean any of that. I only say things to get people upset.” 

“I know,” Tadashi muttered. “But it doesn’t make what you said okay,” he couldn’t help the heat that flooded into his tone. Tsukki seemed to notice it too by the way he looked at him. Tadashi couldn’t continue a conversation like this. 

“I want to have this conversation later,” he murmured. “Before practice. We’re going to go into the clubroom after everyone leaves because we’re going to need privacy,” Tadashi’s voice was carefully even and left no room for argument.

Despite this, Tsukki decided to argue. “ _Yamaguchi_.” His voice bordered on a whine. “That isn’t necessary. Learn to take a joke.” 

Tadashi’s eyes narrowed dangerously. “I _know_ how to take jokes. You just take them too far. _You_ need to learn restraint before you upset the wrong person,” he retorted firmly. 

This silenced his boyfriend, the taller blond giving a hum and pushing up his glasses. Tadashi recognized this as what he did when he realized he was in the wrong but wasn’t ready to admit it. Part of him was frustrated that he couldn’t admit it right now, but the other part of him knew that Tsukki would be apologizing soon. 

The rest of their lunch continued in silence. 

\--

Their walk to the clubroom was stiff and awkward. Tadashi, while he had since calmed down during lunch, he still had an unnerving presence about him. It made Tsukishima uncomfortable, the blond could help but to keep glancing at his boyfriend like he was going to explode.

Thankfully, the boy did not explode, and they made it to the clubroom late as Tadashi had intended. It did, however, turn a few heads, and even prompted Daichi to ask why they came in so much after everyone else. 

“Tsukki will be sure to tell you when we’re all ready!” Tadashi said politely, a deceptively sweet smile spreading across his face. Tsukishima knew he was probably trying to avoid embarrassment, but he still felt a stab of betrayal when it was revealed that *he* was the one that had to tell Daichi.

Their captain glanced between the two. Tsukishima could tell that Daichi knew something was off, yet he graciously decided not to say anything too incriminating. 

“Don’t miss all of practice,” was the actual response they received. Tadashi assured Daichi that they wouldn’t, and Tsukishima gave a grumble and a nod.

\--

Once the crowd had left and the two were properly changed, sans their knee pads and shoes, Tadashi turned to Tsukki, gaze hard. Tsukki didn’t have to meet his gaze to tense under his stern glare. 

“You’ve had half the day to think about this,” Tadashi spoke first. 

“Yes,” came the blond’s reply. 

“You know you’re wrong?” It came out as more of a question than Tadashi would’ve liked it to. 

Tsukishima didn’t like it, either. It meant that his boyfriend partially doubted that he would’ve come to the conclusion that he had, in fact, been in the wrong. Though, it didn’t take half a day’s worth of contemplation for him to come to the conclusion. Seeing how hurt Tadashi had been when he initially confronted him really put things into perspective. He was just never good at admitting he was wrong. 

Then, he realized, maybe the question wasn’t so much about Tadashi doubting him than it was him forcing him into admittance. 

“Yes,” Tsukishima confirmed, forcing himself to not turn away. There were times his facade of self-importance could get to him, make him turn away when he shouldn’t. He recognized now was not the time to let that happen. 

The ease of tension in Tadashi’s shoulders as the small gesture made it all worth it. It had overpowered the churning feeling in his gut and Tsukishima could at least feel at ease in the brief silence of their exchange. 

“Well, I don’t think corner time is necessary,” Tadashi spoke. Even though it had been a while since the two had agreed upon punishing each other when one of them got out of hand, or needed it for other reasons, it still baffled Tsukishima how casually his boyfriend was able to speak of it. Or, at the very least, keep himself looking as though he felt calm. He was almost like Daichi, the captain’s iron fist of punishment was actually what sparked their agreement, in that regard. 

It was times like this that Tsukishima looked up to Tadashi the most. He was able to keep his cool even when it would be very understandable not to. Part of him found a grim sense of amusement in the fact that he could still feel so disgustingly mushy for Tadashi even when he was about to, quite literally- but not put eloquently, beat his ass. 

“But,” the edge of Tadashi’s tone made Tsukishima feel significantly less mushy. “I’m not going to go easy on you.” He hated how easily his boyfriend could make his stomach knot, whether it be in a ‘butterfly wings kisses on his stomach lining’ sort of way or now when he was sure that swallowing lead would’ve felt better.

Tsukishima leveled a tense-jawed stare at Tadashi. He was met with a gentle look of understanding. Somehow, it made him more nervous. 

“I won’t force you to do it this way,” his boyfriend prefaced. “If you say no, you can choose something else and we can have another talk about boundaries when we leave practice.” Well, that basically confirmed he was getting some sort of of implement, not that he expected any less. Still, Tsukishima’s skin crawled when he tried to imagine what kind of implement Tadashi had in mind to talk to him like this. 

“What is it?” the blond question, to which the brunette was almost sheepish in answering. 

“A belt.”

Tsukishima’s eyes widened and a pit formed in his stomach. Though part of him wanted to, he didn’t immediately say no. Mostly because he knew that despite how harsh the implement Tadashi chose could be, he’d never deliberately hurt him.

“How much?” he asked, Tadashi looked a little surprised. 

“Five,” his boyfriend answered. Tsukishima couldn’t help but to make a face. “You don’t have to, really, its fine-” 

“Okay. You can use that,” he hummed, embarrassment tugging at his cheeks. Tadashi still seemed worried, so before he could ask he added, “I’m sure. If it’s too much I’ll tell you to stop.” That seemed to satisfy Tadashi, it only really served to embarrass Tsukishima more. It was like _asking_ for a spanking. How absurd. 

“Alright,” Tadashi replied. “You can keep your shorts up,” he murmured, “though I doubt they’ll give you much protection anyways.” Sometimes Tsukishima was convinced his boyfriend was a sadist. “I also want to give you a warm up, mostly so you don’t bruise.” His boyfriend was definitely some sort of sadist.

Though, his response of almost immediately draping himself over Tadashi’s lap when he sat down must’ve made him some sort of masochist.

There was little warning other than Tadashi’s hand pressing to the small of his back before there was a stinging on his rear. Tsukishima jolted with a sharp exhale, mostly from surprise before the two settled into a steady pace. 

Tadashi spared him the lecture, but there were times he’d ask a question while attacking Tsukishima’s sit spots that made it difficult for the blond to hold back a curse. 

“Did you think saying those things were funny?” 

“No.” 

“Then why say them?” 

The question actually did make Tsukishima pause. There were other ways to get a reaction from people, ways that wouldn’t upset his boyfriend. A particularly harsh swat to his left cheek caused him to hiss out. 

“I don’t know- I just-” his tongue felt heavy. “Wanted a reaction?”

He could hear Tadashi sigh, the hand attacking his hindquarters stopping. “But I don’t understand- you don’t normally say something that _directly_ correlates with something that can’t be changed. Why?” 

“ _I don’t know_ ,” he insisted in earnest. “Bad forethought… or maybe,” Tsukishima could feel his boyfriend’s thighs tense underneath him. A silent ‘ _don’t say it_ ’ but the words had already formed in the back of his throat. “Or maybe I’m just a bad person.”

Four searing smacks came down on his thighs that actually elicited a whimper from him. Even so, Tadashi’s hand was quick to gently caress and ease the sting of where he had just hit. 

“None of that, now,” Tadashi scolded. “You’re too smart to sell yourself short like that, so act like it. I can believe bad forethought, but insulting your own character? You should know better than that.” 

“Sorry,” Tsukishima muttered, rather lamely, chewing at his lip. Tadashi hummed in response. 

His boyfriend had allowed him a couple moments of sulking, rubbing his back before he patted his warmed behind. “Okay, last five. You’re probably going to need to lean on something…” Tadashi trailed before he spotted a table that seemed about the right height. “Lean on that.”

Tsukishima’s gut clenched, and for a second he thought that he might not be able to start walking towards the spot. However, Tadashi guided him up and gave his bum a tiny swat when he didn’t get a move on. Before he knew it, he was leaning over a desk while he heard shuffling and the jingle of a belt buckle behind him. 

Suddenly, there was a crack, causing him to startle and nearly knock one of the water bottles off the desk. “Holy shit, Tadashi. Why did you do that?” No hit had come, evident by no new soreness, which was mainly why Tsukishima felt annoyed. 

“Sorry Tsukki,” Tadashi apologized without commenting on his swearing, rubbing his shoulders to ease him, though the use of his nickname after all day of it being absent had called him enough. “I was just curious if it actually made the sounds like they do in American movies- I should’ve warned you first.” 

Tsukishima sighed a long exhale of air. “It’s fine, I just didn’t expect it.” 

There were a few more moments of silence, neither comfortable nor uncomfortable, before Tadashi spoke up again. “I’m going to start now.” He warned. 

Tadashi shuffled over, pressing a hand to the small of his back. It was firmer than the one that was over his lap, and Tsukishima’s heart stuttered because he knew why. A small part of him regretted agreeing to this implement, but he knew it was just his nerves acting up.

The first smack drew a hiss from his lips, the belt swooshing in the air for about a second before it met its mark on his keister. 

The second didn’t overlap, but it made his eyes water and Tsukishima had to grip onto the desk with more force so he didn’t fly forward in an attempt to escape the leather’s wrath. 

The third and fourth blended together, pushing tears from his eyes and fogging the glasses he had forgotten to remove. 

The fifth one, the only one to actually overlap with another mark because there was simply no more room for Tadashi to hit, made a watery “tch” come from him.

He heard Tadashi drop the belt on the floor before wrapping his arms around his midsection. Tsukishima fought the urge to wipe his nose in favor of turning so he could return the hug. He allowed Tadashi to lead them to a bench and pull him halfway onto his lap so his sore ass didn’t press against the hard surface. It wasn’t the most comfortable position, but the discomfort was made up for in Tadashi’s hugs and rubbing of his back as he willed himself to calm down. 

It wasn’t too hard, because Tadashi was right there with him the entire time. Tsukishima was sure that there was nothing that he couldn’t make feel better. Any pain paled in the presence of Yamaguchi Tadashi. 

When his eyes were mostly dry and his sinuses weren’t completely clogged, Tsukishima spoke up. “I’m sorry. I won’t make comments like that anymore,” he spoke softly, sincerely. It was a tone of voice that was mostly reserved for Tadashi anyway. 

Tadashi smiled, pulling Tsukishima’s face down so he could plant warm kisses, first to each one of his cheeks, then a tender one to his lips. They stayed there a few blissful moments before he pulled away. “I forgive you.” 

Those were perhaps the best three words he had heard all day. 

“Love you, Tsukki.” 

Okay, actually, maybe those were.

“Love you, too.” 

\--

The pair returned to practice missing a lot less than they thought they had. They walked past Daichi to go stretch, who only gave them a nod in acknowledgement before returning to what he was doing. 

It was only after practice when he cornered them to ask them why they were late. 

“I was promised an explanation,” was what he had said, staring at Tsukishima expectantly because Tadashi had thrown him under the bus earlier. 

Tsukishima’s nose scrunched a little. “We were dealing with a… private matter.” He tried. 

Tadashi, unable to help himself, gave him a mostly playful swat. It caused Tsukishima to jump and Daichi to look between the two with furrowed brows. 

“I said some unsavory things and Tadashi helped me see the error of my ways,” he corrected, sending his boyfriend a glare with no real heat. Tadashi just smiled up at him innocently. 

“Ah, well,” Daichi didn’t seem to really know what to say. “Just don’t be late for that reason again. Find another time to do that where it doesn’t interfere with classes.” 

Both boys nodded in agreement. 

“Okay, then. You’re dismissed. Have a nice night.” 

“Bye, captain!” Tadashi smiled while Tsukishima gave a hum.

Things were good once more.


End file.
